A Quiet Loud
by Redpyramid1
Summary: Lincoln was kidnapped at the age of 2 and forced to become a soldier. two years later Lincoln is rescued by a PMC and is taken under their protection. After working 8 years for the PMC, Lincoln finds his real family and returns with them to their home. After everything Lincoln has done, can a child soldier like him have a normal life? Does he even deserve it?
1. Chapter 1

Quiet Loud

Age:3

One year.

Lincoln Loud had been here for months. Taken from his family on their vacation, in broad daylight. He wasn't even sure where 'here' was. Lincoln could barely remember the day they took him, they just reached out and grabbed him, they'd ran into a car and drove off. His family didn't notice him until he was halfway into the car.

He'd spent the first hour of the ride crying, and the rest of the ride with silent sobs after the people that took him had slapped him across his face for giving them headaches with his nonstop cries. They drove the entire day, only stopping for gas twice. The first time they'd stopped, Lincoln had tried to make a break for it, but was tackled by one of the men in the car. Lincoln tried to struggle his way out of the man's grasp but was met with a fist to his gut. They had to tie his feet together after that. He didn't struggle or make a single noise the rest of the ride.

Lincoln had spent a total of two days inside that car. He was given no food and no bathroom breaks. This resulted in Lincoln wetting his pants, and another backhand from the man next to him. They had entered a compound, which was surrounded by what looked like large walls made of dirt and rocks, through a makeshift fence that rolled back into place as they parked, blocking Lincoln's only exit.

The two men sitting in the front exited the vehicle as another man walked up to them. They were speaking in a language Lincoln did not know. He did feel that they were talking about him though. When the man that was sitting next to the driver had waved his arm in Lincoln's direction the man sitting next to lincoln had opened the door and dragged him out of the vehicle. Lincoln didn't struggle, he didn't want them to hurt him anymore than they already did.

Lincoln was brought to the man and made to stand in front of him. The seemed to look Lincoln over, the same as Lincoln was doing to him. To Lincoln, the man was wearing dark green pants with a matching shirt. He had a weirdly shaped hat that seemed to lean to the side, it was a dirty, faded red with a shiny pin off the the side that wasn't leaning. He also had a vest on him with lots of pockets, they seemed to bulge out a bit.

"Nilipowatuma huko kuleta kwangu askari! (I sent you out there to bring me soldiers!)" Lincoln jumped as the green man yelled at the men that had taken him.

"You walikuwa wamekwenda kwa siku tano na ungekuwa marehemu kwa moja! Hii ni nini kuniletea! Hii dhaifu kidogo shit kwamba inaonekana kama upepo bila kufanya hivyo kuanguka juu!"(You were gone for 5 days and you were late by one! This is what you bring me! This weak little shit that looks like the wind would make it fall over!")

Lincoln could tell the green man was angry, he wasn't sure what about but he felt that it was about him. The green man continued to yell at Lincoln's kidnappers for a few minutes before dismissing the two that sat in the front. Lincoln watched the two of them walk off into the direction of the tents set up off to one of the sides of the compound.

"What is your name." said a stern voice, Lincoln, still watching the two figures disappearing into the tents, realised it was the green man, he had asked him a question. Turning back to the man, Lincoln stuttered out "Wh-wha?" The man seemed more annoyed and reached out and flicked Lincoln's forehead. Hard. Lincoln had yelped in pain as he reached out to his forehead, rubbing the now stinging area.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Next time I won't just use one finger." The green man crossed his arms together, standing straighter as he repeated his earlier question. Lincoln had tried to answer the question, but he could only stutter out the first part of his name before being interrupted.

"Nyeupe Kidogo(Neh-Oo-Peh, Kid-oh-Go), That is your name now. If you wish to eat you will do as you are told. If you try to escape you will be whipped, ten times the first time and twenty the second and so on. Do I make myself clear! "

Lincoln could only whimper as he nodded in affirmative to the green man's demands. The next twelve months were hectic as Lincoln adjusted to his new life. Lincoln was forced to sleep on the floor of a tent with three other men. The men had small cots while lincoln used the corner of the tent and leftover scraps of a tarp for a blanket.

Lincoln's days were filled with cleaning, cooking, loading bullets into magazines and whatever else he was told to do. If he wasn't fast enough or he'd mess up somehow the people would hit him. If he messed up bad enough they would beat him, or so they would say. Lincoln had yet to make a large mistake with his work.

Today seemed hot, hotter than usual. The air felt thick with heat, not a cloud in sight. Lincoln adjusted his makeshift Shemagh, trying to shade his eyes from the sun. He had found some old, ripped cloth to wrap around his face after seeing the adults using what looked like scarves to wrap around their heads.

Lincoln had a strange feeling about today. The people around him seemed to be on edge, as if they knew something was going to happen. Currently, Lincoln is sitting on a dirty blue tarp, cleaning the insides of gun. He wasn't sure what kind of gun it was, but he knew he had to clean them. Lincoln had no problems cleaning the weapons parts but putting it back together was another story. The people don't trust Lincoln to put the weapons back in proper working order, so as soon as he finished cleaning the parts someone would come by and collect them, put them back together, and take them away.

"nyeupe kidogo! Come here!" Exclaimed Enzi.

Enzi, as it turned out, was the name of the green man with the red hat. Lincoln put the part he was working on down, stood up and jogged over to Enzi. Enzie stood at the edge of the shooting range, a small assortment of weapons laid out on the table next to him. Lincoln stood in front of Enzi as he retrieved a weapon from the table. Enzi looked the weapon over, taking out the magazine and pulling back the charging handle before handing it over to Lincoln.

Lincoln struggled to hold the large rifle in his hands. He let the butt of the rifle sit on the ground as Enzi handed him a loaded Magazine.

"Kidogo, we are going to war soon. Today you will learn how to become a Soldier" Enzi grabbed his own weapon and instructed Lincoln to copy his movements in loading his rifle.

[Lincoln POV]

"Raise your weapon" Enzi demanded. Complying, I shakily raised my gun, barrel aiming in the general direction of the targets. "In your shoulder, like a man!" He yelled, as he moved the butt of my gun to my shoulder. The man checked me over, before exclaiming "Come on, lean into it!" grabbing the back of my head and pushing it forward while holding my waist, forcing me to lean forward.

After he readjusted me he looked me over once more. "Keep your gun up, and aim for the heart." Aiming down the range I focused onto one of the targets, the weight of the gun making me quiver as I tried to align my sights. I pulled the trigger causing the gun to go off, and me to take a couple steps back. Regaining my composure I looked at the target; I hit it, dead center of the chest. The man chuckled. "Good. Now you are a soldier."

[Lincoln POV End]

It was at those words that Lincoln couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding wash over him. He hoped that he would be able to go home soon, but it had been so long now. Lincoln wasn't sure if he even remembered what his home looked like.

Age 4

February

Lincoln had been fighting alongside Enzi's people for a while now. They were, and still are, fighting over some kind of mineral deposit. Lincoln's main job consisted of running ammo to the forefront of the battlefield, as well as scavenge anything usefull off of the dead bodies. It had taken Lincoln months to get used to the dead bodies, at least enough to not gag and vomit over every one he went through. He had been shot on occasion, but thankfully they never pierced the kevler he scavenged off the enemies.

Lincoln had also participated in some firefights. He wasn't strong enough to carry a rifle, but there were rifles mounted specifically for his use during some fights. Though he couldn't carry a rifle he still had a pistol strapped to his chest in a way that he could take it out with little problem if he needed it.

After spending who knows how long with Enzis people Lincoln knew, without a doubt, he hated them. Lincoln didn't want to have anything to do with them. He'd seen these people do such awful things, he'd seen them burn down villages and steal anything they could from them. Killing indiscriminately, practically firing at anything that moved. It sickened him.

Currently, Lincoln is standing guard at the front entrance of Enzi's Mineral deposit compound. There are three other men guarding alongside him. Lincoln wished he could leave this place but every time the thought crossed his mind another would come along soon after. Where would he go. He had nowhere else to go and that's even if he makes it away from Enzi's people.

Well, if given the opportunity, Lincoln would leave. Anyplace is better than here. Little did Lincoln know, the opportunity would show itself very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet Loud

Age 4, February, Evening

An explosion roared throughout the compound, Lincoln was immediately on alert, the three other men at the gates dove for cover. Finding no available cover, Lincoln ran through the gates of the compound. As Lincoln climbed over a cement barrier shots could be heard off into the back of the compound. They were being invaded. A sinking feeling fell over Lincoln.

Lincoln held his pistol close to his chest. He didn't want to die, not here, especially not here. Lincoln didn't want to give his life for Enzi or this stupid compound. But what could he do. If he tried to leave he'd be shot dead. But then again, now would be the perfect time to leave. Everyones distracted with the invasion, no one would notice until it's too late.

Lincoln would need some supplies though before anything, and some more ammo for his pistol. Maybe he could run to the armory and supply shack to get something. No, there would be too many people there already. Maybe raiding some the soldiers tents for supplies would be better.

And with that, Lincoln made a run for the tents, grabbing anything that would be useful for him. He had found and filled a duffel bag with a variety of snacks, bullets, magazines, a few grenades and helmet. Lincoln tried the helmet on but found it to be too loose for him, even with the straps fastened. With his bag full and tightly strapped across his back, Lincoln began sneaking his way to the front entrance of the compound when a another idea popped into his mind.

With everything that's going one right now, Enzi should be busy. Now would be a perfect time to look into his room and take anything valuable. However, Enzi's room is located near the back of the compound, where all the fighting is going on. Going down there would be pretty risky, but the idea of taking something from enzi made Lincoln feel a bit excited. To take something from him, just so he doesn't have it anymore. To spite him. It gave Lincoln a feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

Turning around, Lincoln made his way to Enzi's room located in one of the few buildings in the compound. As Lincoln passed by soldier after soldier he was surprised that no one had questioned him, but then again they were being invaded so the odds of anyone paying any notice to him were pretty slim. Still, Lincoln couldn't help but feel nervous.

As Lincoln neared Enzi's building the sounds of gunfire intensified. Enzi's soldiers seemed so disoriented. They were running back and forth between gunfire, some not even trying to take cover. Lincoln entered Enzi's building, finding it, thankfully, empty.

Lincoln entered room after room before finding Enzi's room. He knew the room belonged to Enzi because of all the shiny jewels that laid about the it. Also because of the giant self portrait of Enzi hanging at the head of a large bed. Tiger skins littered parts of the floor, some with chunks of unrefined jewels in their mouths.

Lincoln quickly went around the room looking for something valuable to take away from Enzi. Lincoln briefly thought about taking some jewels with him but ultimately decided against it. Any jewel Lincoln would take from Enzi would only be replaced. No, Lincoln need to take something special, something important to Enzi, something that couldn't be replaced.

He searched throughout the room, close to giving up, until he found a small tin box under Enzi's bed. Lincoln threw the box onto Enzi's bed and unlatched it. Inside was one of Enzi's golden guns, a pistol of some kind. Lincoln grinned like he'd never grinned before. Enzi had two golden guns; always carrying one, Lincoln had overheard a conversation between a few soldiers about them. Supposedly one of them belonged to his brother when he was the leader.

There was talk about Enzi killing off his brother to become the new leader. No one ever confronted him about it though; too afraid they'd be executed or thrown out. This was perfect, the only thing to remember his brother by, gone forever. Even though there were rumors of Enzi killing his brother; they were supposedly inseparable. So, something like this had to be worth a lot to Enzi.

The tin box contained the one gun, five magazines and a holster. Lincoln threw the contents of the box into his bag, except for the pistol and one magazine. The bag was too full. Lincoln checked the gun over, counted the bullets in the magazine, Loaded it and tucked it away into his vest. Lincoln hoped no one would notice the gun while making his escape.

Walking out of Enzi's room, Lincoln felt something was off. He couldn't figure out what it was, until he reached the front entrance of the building. The gunfire had stopped. Had he been too late? Had Enzi's soldiers repelled the invasion? What would Enzi do to him if he was caught trying to leave!? Especially with Enzi's gun.

Lincoln stepped outside and felt a his stomach churn. Enzi was standing right infront of him. His gun out and aimed. Not at Lincoln but at another man, an enemy soldier. Around them laid the bodies of Enzi's soldiers. Not one of them alive.

Enzi and the enemy soldier both had their guns pointed at each other, Enzi with his other golden gun and the enemy soldier with a rifle of some kind. They both stared eachother down, not one make a move. Lincoln though now would be a good time to leave and tried to sneak away; only for Enzi to see him out of the corner of his eye.

"Kidgo! Come help me with this askari!(Soldier)" Exclaimed Enzi. Lincoln froze,he was caught. He would no longer be able to escape unnoticed. If only Enzi had died in the skirmish, then Lincoln would've been able to escape with no problem. Lincoln turned to face them. As Enzi kept yelling at Lincoln, the enemy soldier Looked him over. Lincoln stared at them a moment before a thought popped into his head.

He could kill Enzi right now. It would be two against one and with enzi gone Lincoln would be able to escape without any repercussions. Lincoln reach into his vest, a feeling of anxiety beginning to build as his fingers caressed the gun he'd stolen. This would be it. His first kill; and it would be Enzi, of all the people, Enzi would be his first. The man that made his life a living hell, the man that took him away from the people Lincoln couldn't even remember anymore.

Lincoln took out the golden gun hidden within his vest and aimed it towards them. Enzi noticed the gun, Surprise and anger shown clearly on his face, he turned towards Lincoln.

"Where did you-!" the sound of Lincoln's gun roared out as the bullet impacted right into Enzi's throat; shocking both Enzi and the enemy soldier. The recoil was almost too much for Lincoln as the gun practically soared over his head. Enzi fell to the floor, gagging as he clutched his bloody wound. Lincoln aimed again and fired, round after round at Enzi's body.

When the gun was empty Lincoln still kept pulling the trigger, wanting it to fire its non-existent bullets. A sudden overwhelming feeling of fatigue swept through lincoln as he lowered his gun. He'd done it. He killed Enzi he could leave without fear now. Lincoln thought that he would celebrate the death of Enzi, that he would be happy; but for whatever reason he felt an emptiness. The world seemed to fade out as the only thing Lincoln could focus on was Enzi's dead body.

Lincoln's stomach churned as he stared into his eyes. What had he done. Was it the right thing to do? There was no other way… right? Lincoln's vision began to blur as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. He could briefly hear someone saying something but couldn't make it out. Lincoln lurched forward as vomit flew from his mouth. It was too much for him to stay conscious. As he was about to hit the floor an arm stopped him from falling.

The enemy soldier dragged Lincoln's unconscious body away from his vomit and away from Enzi.

*Preview*

The sounds of a steady beeping could be heard through the darkness. A strange smell came from seemingly all around him. His body ached but his bed was so soft, he'd never felt something like this before.

Before Lincoln could forget himself into the softness of his bed, footsteps echoed off the his side. Their sound becoming louder and louder as they got closer.


End file.
